Number One, Again
by Overthinking
Summary: Humor. Happily ever after for the foursome, right? Almost. But knowing this group of girls, nothing is perfect, and that certainly includes their children...
1. A Foursome Again

**Cadence – Lena's daughter**

_Kelli – Bridget's daughter_

Emmaline – Carmen's daughter

Channing – Tibby's daughter

Another group. Four sisters, four lives, four mothers, and four different places. They had just had all of their birthdays in the last May. They were all 15 now, and happy to drive. All except Cadence.

"Mom! What if there's a drunken person out there! We could get killed!" She would say. Her dad would smile at her wordlessly, and her mother would clench her teeth in exasperation.

"Cadence honey," she would say, holding her frustration in, "You have to drive at some point." She said through clenched teeth. It was another two months before they had her out and about driving. Sure, she was still paranoid, but just listened to music, and would forget about pretty quickly. Her mother would occasionally let her drive by herself down about three blocks to Channing's house. Ah, Channing…

"So?" She muttered exhaustedly.

Her mother glared at her. "I promise you, you are not too old to get your butt whooped. Now get off your ass Chan, and clean this rat-hole you call a bedroom." Her dad walked up and shook his head.

"Clean it up Channing." He said defiantly. She finally gave in and cleaned it up. He had used her full name, and he wasn't messing around. She had a bad habit of mouthing off, and it got her into trouble often.

She grumbled to herself as her father and mother walked off, and glared up at her mom as she slipped back into the doorway smirking. She just stood there for a moment watching her.

"Ha." She finally said, sticking out her tongue and walking away.

"Dear God, can't you choose between giving me a mom and giving me a bratty little sister, or do I still get this dumb old two-in-one?" She muttered to herself, picking up a stranded pair of underwear off her floor.

She jumped up suddenly when she heard the uneven engine grumblings outside. It was obviously Cadence—she was the only one who hadn't completely figured driving out.

"Hey!" Cadence said, popping through the door.

"Oh, hey Cay, where's Kel?" She asked. Cadence had said that Kelli was hanging out at her house.

"Oh, she decided to go to the boy's hockey practice instead." Chan shook her head, letting her lips curl into a half-smile.

"So, what for this time?" She asked pointedly.

"Oh, both, I'm sure." Cadence replied with a smirk. Kelli had a bad habit of going to the boy hockey practice, but not only to learn new drills, moves, and strategies, but also just for the view, if you catch my jest.

"God almighty Kel, you're gonna kill someone if you keep that up!" Kelli laughed heartily. She had popped out from behind the bleachers and scared the hockey coach out of her shoes.

She gave Kelli an apprehensive look as she stood there, a small smirk on her face, and a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Kelli…." She said questioningly. "What are you thinkin'?" Kel raised her eyebrows.

"Me, oh, nothin'. Nothin' at all. Like always…" She said, spinning around and heading back towards the rink, and cheering on the guys in their scrimmage.

"Ah, come _on _Trev, you **gotta** get that slap shot or you're never gonna be fast enough for the Greenwood goalie! You know how quick his hands are. But he doesn't take tricks well. Work on your fakes!"

He glared up at her, "Between the lines Killer!" He called out, sticking up his three middle fingers. She laughed quietly and shook her head, sitting down.

She pulled off her baseball cap, showing off her long, golden hair that she usually hid away. As usual a couple glances found their way to it. She sighed and looked at her shoes, digging one of her toes into the ground as she slipped her hair back up into the Atlanta Braves cap. She smiled when she thought of her hat. Emmaline had given it to her, thinking that she actually liked the Braves. But even thought she didn't she still wore it. It was a cute hat. Emmaline was nuts. A fashion freak, but has bigger plans for her life.

Huh, Emmaline…

"Emmy, come get your bags! If you don't I might have to take them with me!" Her mother called out from the other room.

Emmaline jumped out of bed frantically and sprinted to her mother's room. "Don't you _dare_!" She cried in the hallway leading to the room. "That took two month's paychecks to pay for!" She said as she slid into the room.

Her mother was grinning at her, holding out the large Louis Vuitton bag to her. She snatched it in fake anger. "Ugh, I just can't believe you mother." She said mockingly.

"Go to your room! I'll spank you! You're grounded! No dessert!" She replied laughingly.

"Ha, good one." Emmaline said sarcastically. She shook her head and turned around to walk out when a book hit her in the butt.

"Mother!" She yelled, turning around. She just smirked and waved her off.

"Ah, good morning sunshine." Said a male voice behind her. She spun around and smiled.

"Dad! Hey!" She hugged him happily and he kissed her on the forehead, "How was your day, honey?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, it was fine until MOM decided to chuck a book at me." She replied laughing.

**A/N: So….What do you think? This is my first story… And first chapter! (duh!). Well, I want to learn, so, pleasepleaseplease R&R! I need some good criticism. Be completely honest… Alright, and this was just sort of a prologue. Ya know, an introduction fort of. Alright, another chapter soon….**


	2. The Pants Return

Channing was sitting at her computer, staring at the screen mercilessly. "Come one, you piece of crap…" She muttered to the computer.

"Whoa, easy there," said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey Emmy, what are you doing here?" Emmaline plopped down on the chair next to her.

"Your mom just called. She invited me and my mom over. What are we doing?" Channing knotted her eyebrows and looked at the clock. Nothing interesting had been planned for today.

She sighed. "Who knows?" The doorbell rang and Chan stood up haughtily and sulked over to it. She opened it, and there was the grinning face of Kelli and her mother, Bridget.

"Hey, Aunt Bee." Channing said happily. Ever since they were born they were told to call the other parents by their name, or 'Aunt'. It had taken a while to get used to, but it was cool.

"Hey there, Chan." Bridget said grinning, but her eyes held a faraway look, and had the tint of light, as if she had tears in her eyes. Channing led them into the living room and got them all cokes,

"Well, if you all are here, where is Cadence?"

Kelli smirked. "She got pulled over for driving too slow on the interstate. Aunt Lena is trying to calm her down now." They all laughed, and there came Lena and Cadence walking in. Cadence looked like she had been hit by a train.

"Jeez, Cay, you okay?" Kelli asked, and Cadence simply nodded her head solemnly.

Tibby cleared her throat and everyone looked over at her. "Well, did you bring them Lena?" She asked, staring a hole in Lena. She nodded and pulled out her purse, even though it looks more like a backpack. She opened it slowly.

"Wait!" Carmen practically yelled, jumping up. Everyone stared at her in question as she sprinted up the stairs, and clunked around upstairs. They sat silently, the four younger ones looking at their mothers apprehensively. Emmy looked up the stairs, wondering what her mother could possibly be doing. Suddenly Bridget's face brightened as if she had finally understood. Carmen came down the stairs, practically glowing.

"The Manifesto!" Lena cried. Carmen nodded and Tibby clapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's still _here_?" She said quietly. Carmen nodded and set it down on the ground. Then Bridget jumped up and ran over to the mantle and took all of the several candles off of it and set them on the floor around it. Tibby got the matches, and Lena turned of the lights. They lit the small candles and you could hear Carmen choking down tears.

Emmy looked at her mother worriedly. What was going? Lena finally opened up her bag, and slowly pulled out a pair of old, worn out jeans. They had writing all over them, but something about them… Something was special about these vintage jeans.

Kelli looked at the pants in wonder. The adult's reverence had spread to the girls. They didn't even know what they were revering.

"These," Bridget said, "Are the _Pants_." Kelli raised her eyebrows at Emmaline and looked back at the Pants. They sat silently.

"Um, so what?" Kelli ventured. Carmen chuckled, and a couple of the girls joined her.

"Hey, Killer is right. We have to tell them…" So then they sat in the darkened living room, and listened to story after story play out as the read from the pant's writing.

"Whoa… These are _magic _Pants…" Emmaline said quietly after they finished with the story of the weddings.

"Now," Carmen said, "It's time to see if the Pants will accept you four." Lena stood up and everyone followed. She handed the pants to her daughter, and Cadence walked behind the couch and pulled them on.

She walked out from behind it, and everyone gasped. The Pants flowed perfectly down her small, skinny legs, and flared at the bottom just enough to show of just how fit, and skinny she was.

"Wow, she's got her mom's body. Remember when we got Lena into these?" They all laughed, and Cadence spun around, looking at the different parts.

"And would you look at that," Kelli said, smirking, "Cadence has a butt." Cadence blushed and took them off quickly, slipping back on her loose khaki skirt. They all smiled at the modest girl, and Lena passed the pants to Emmaline.

"Your turn." She said. "Okay…" Emmy replied, taking of her tight fitting black jeans, and pulled on the Pants, awaiting the obvious effort it would take to pull them up over her backside, and was surprised when she found herself already buttoning them. Everyone gaped at her, open-mouthed.

All except Carmen, who grinned. "Just like your mama." She muttered, and the moms nodded.

"Oh my…. They fit?" She said. She looked down, and to the mirror, and just shook her head.

"This is too freakish…" She said taking them off quickly and tossing them to Channing. The dark headed girl shrugged and pulled off her old jeans, and slipped into the Pants. She looked down at herself and raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, Chan, you look hot." Kelli said. Channing posed, and laughed, peeling them off, obviously confused at how they could have fit her. She tossed the lightly to Kel, and she held them up in front of her.

"No offense to you guys, but my legs are way longer than ya'lls. There is no way they're even gonna hit my ankles." Bridget smiled and urged her on. Kelli shook her head with a sigh and yanked off her jean shorts, and pulled on the Pants.

"Wow. They're magic. They really are…" Emmy said, looking at Kelli and started to laugh, an ironic laugh. Before they knew what was happening they were all laughing so hard.

A couple hours later the four young girls were sitting in the living room, with the lights turned off. They were in their pajamas and eating popcorn.

"Well—those Pants sure do seem special…" Kelli said through a mouthful of popcorn. Emmaline nodded, glancing over at the Pants, folded up neatly on the counter.

"Well, are we gonna do it?" Cadence asked. Channing nodded along with the other three, and it was agreed.

"Well, Chan should get them first. She's going the farthest away." They all nodded. Channing was going to be an intern at Universal Studios. Her father had gained some contacts over there after he designed and created the sequel to Dragon's Lair. He had called it, "A Knights Revenge". So, Chan was going to spend her summer in Orlando.

"Okay, then Cay gets them next." Cay was headed off to a music camp in Atlanta. She plays the piano.

"And then Emmy. She'll definitely need them before me." Kelli said.

"Yeah, thanks. And then, Killer of course." Emmaline said. She was going to her cousin's house, on her father's side. Garrett was his name.

And Kelli was staying here. She was to work at Starbucks and be a Jr. Coach for the 8 year old hockey league. She was thrilled to help the Hawks.

"Well…" Cadence muttered, "Then….."

Emmaline jumped into the conversation, "Don't you dare Cadence Rodman! We do _not_ say goodbye! We aren't leaving until tomorrow. So…Just…. Turn back on the Grudge." Cadence nodded and looked at her flip-flops.

Channing grunted. "I hate the Grudge…" She muttered.

"Oh shut up." The other three said in unison, causing them to start a new laughing fit.


	3. Do it right!

**A/N: Well, I tried to space it out a little better…. It took a little longer than the other chapters, but I'll try to keep the coming… More reviews please!**

"Well, I guess… Now we really _do _have to say goodbye…" Emmaline said quietly.

They nodded and took turns hugging, and Channing turned away quickly, "Come on Cadence…" She said walking towards the car.

She was driving to the airport (with her mother, obviously). Channing and Cadence would say goodbye at the airport, a tearful one for sure. Suddenly Channing was knocked to the ground by Kelli.

"Ah, dammit, Kelli!" Chan yelled. Kelli had jumped on her back, and had now pinned her to the ground. "You seriously thought you were gonna get away that easily?" She asked pointedly, standing up.

Channing stood up brushing herself off, and Kelli hugged her, and Emmaline joined her.

"We'll miss you Chan. I still can't believe you guys are all leaving me here by myself." Kelli said solemnly, letting go of Channing.

She looked out of the window with a sigh, and put back on her headphones, starting them up. She had gotten on the plane after a tearful goodbye to Cadence. They had all promised to write, but it was going to be an odd summer.

"Excuse me." Said a voice next to her. It was an old man, looked like he was in his 70's.

"Um, yes?" She said to the man, looking around, making sure she hadn't, like, stepped on his toe, or knocked his dentures out or something.

"Would you mind letting me use your CD player for a little while?" He asked gruffly, motioning to her brand new CD player. Channing felt bad for him, supposing that he didn't have much longer to live anyways, so she handed it to him, a little irritated though.

He put his little CD in and sat there for a moment, just getting situated, then closed his eyes, and it was like that for the next hour or so.

Cadence had just gotten off her plane and was headed to baggage claim. After she got her bags she went outside, and looked for the car that was said to have been arranged to pick her up.

"Rodman! Car for Rodman, Cadence Rodman!" Yelled a voice, except it sounded more like, 'Rhode-men! Cahd-ins Rhode-men!' It was a tall guy with a much needed shave. His five-o-clock shadow was turning into a light fuzz.

"That's me!" She called out, dragging her luggage over to the white car. The rugged guy opened the door for her. She noticed that from closer up, he looked much younger. Not to mention better looking. He was probably eighteen or so, and had plain brown hair that sat messily on his tanned head. He had a rather small nose, but large, round, brown eyes, which stared a hole in yours while he spoke to you.

"_You_ are Cadence?" He asked with his accent.

"Um, yes…" She replied anxiously. He looked mildly surprised.

"Oh, my boss told me you were an old woman. Crazy guy my boss is."

She nodded politely, and he jumped towards her door. "Oh, excuse me; I forgot my manners for a moment." He said opening the door with a slight bow. She blushed and got in while he put her bags in the trunk.

"Okay, well, while you are here, I am supposed to be your 'driver'." He said with air-quotes. She nodded as he drove down the busy road, and turned onto the interstate.

"So, just call me," he said taking out a piece of paper, "at this number if you wanna go somewhere." She nodded and opened her book and read as they cruised down the interstate.

She looked up suddenly. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

He glanced back at her with a small grin "Lewis." He said matter-of-factly.

She thought about his English accent, and couldn't help herself. "Are you English?" She finally said.

He smiled. "Yes. I'm from a small farm town just south of London. I needed to get away from the farmland, so I came here and got a job with your father's firm. They just started letting me drive. I've been training for a month."

She nodded, and let it sink in, and continued to read.

"I said no whipped topping!" Cried the ten year old hoarsely.

Kelli grinned close-mouthed and said, "I am so sorry. Let me make you another one, and I'll make it a size bigger since I messed it up." The mother nodded, and Kelli did the job tensely. The night shift was almost over, but the boss, Lyle, had yet to stop watching her intensely.

"Be polite, Richman." He whispered to her as he walked by, going to make a frappicino. She scowled and handed the ratty-haired girl her new drink. The girl stuck out her tongue as they walked away, and before she knew what she was doing, she stuck hers out right back at her. And much to her displeasure her boss saw her and shook his head.

"There goes another dollar Richman. Do it right, or you're gonna wish you never applied here."

It had only been an hour, and Emmaline was already prepared to kill her five-year-old cousin. "I swear to God Garrett, if you don't shut the he-", she stopped herself, "…Heck up, I might have to…" She cried out in frustration. She was supposed to be babysitting the little kid, but had already poured out a bag of sugar, eaten dishwasher soap, and when she finally got him to sit down and watch TV; he wouldn't stop yelling obscene words, because he knew them from his friends at daycare.

"Just shut up!" She yelled, and just then the front door opened as the little boy cried out, "Mommy! Asshole!"

The parents stared at the two in awe. "What was that, Emmaline?" Her Aunt asked her, her eyes wide.

Emmy searched her brain for what to say, quickly. Her Aunt looked as if she was naked in front of the crowd, completely exposed, and her Uncle's face was flushing a dark crimson.

"Come with me, Emmaline." He said, leading her into another room.

"I-"

"He just-"

"I didn't know-"

"It wasn't my fault!" She finally managed.

He glared at her, and looked at the ground. "Winthrop told me you were well raised. I should have known that with his…Upbringing, that his daughter would be no different."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it, young lady! Your father is a very irresponsible man, and-"

Her face was going crimson, and she felt like wringing the man's neck. "My father is plenty responsible, for your information!"

"That's from your perspective, and I don't care about a bratty little teenager's idea of responsibility. And using that language with my child!"

She gasped in indignation. "Excuse _me_!" She cried.

He ignored her and continued. "I try to keep my son in a Christian environment!"

She laughed, "Ha! A 'Christian environment'? Yeah right! He learned all that crap from that daycare you put him in!"

He shook his head and walked out of the room, and Emmaline stomped up to her room madly.

**B/N: Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be soon, I'm about halfway through it. Later (R&R!)!**


	4. If it can, it will

**A/N: I apologize for any confusion in the last chapter. Just to clear things up: Emmaline is staying at her Aunt and Uncle's house. It's Win's brother. Obviously, Win and his brother did not get along very well. And just in case it doesn't come up later, Eugene, the Uncle, is Win's half-brother. The same mother. Obviously Win's father did not have the same standards as Eugene's.**

She yawned widely as the alarm clock clanged. She reached over and hit it, knocking it off the nightstand, and onto the floor where it made even more noise.

"Dangit…" She muttered, rolling out of bed. She turned off the alarm and stood up, and looked for her new dresser. She hadn't arrived the last night until close to one o'clock, and her roommate was already asleep. She looked at the other bed. Obviously, she had already left.

Channing looked at the paper on the wall, and looked for her room number. "312…. 312…. 312…" She muttered, running her finger down the list.

"312!"She exclaimed, excited to have finally found it.

"Harrison, Derrick…." She looked down for a moment, confused. How cold she be rooming with a guy? She double-checked, then triple-checked. She definitely was.

"Whoa….Wait till Emma here's bout this…." She mumbled, slipping into the Pants and a plain t-shirt.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Okay….And… Richman, Kelli." She stepped forward as they introduced her. An 'experienced' player is what they called her. She grunted, and shook her head.

She was definitely a little more than an, 'experienced player'. She thought as she walked towards her would-be team of 8-year old girls.

Her and an older coach, Coach McDonald was his name, went over to the benches. They had the rink today, for a good two hours.

About fifteen minutes later the rink was empty as the girls put on their equipment. "Okay, we're gonna start with a little getting to know each other." He said lightly, gliding around in paces across the ice.

"Now, who's our goalie this year?" He asked, pointedly.

One of the more timid looking girls stood up, and walked towards the ice.

"What's your name?" He asked, a little less scary sounding.

She looked down at her skates. "Beth Roswell…." She mumbled, so that Kelli could barely hear her.

"I don't think they heard you." The coach grumbled in her ear.

"BETH ROSWELL!" She shouted suddenly, causing the coach to jump backwards. She blushed and looked down again, as if it hadn't happened.

"Alright…Then… Bethany, go get in goal…" He said a little more quietly.

"Okay, now, when I call your name come up and tell me why you wanted to play, and what your favorite thing to do other than hockey is." He let it all sink in for a moment.

"Heather and Leslie Scroggins." He said, looking to the twins sitting on the bench. They got up and walked over to the coach.

"I like to play hockey 'cuz I can beat people up." She said in a high-pitched voice. She was a little shorter and pudgier than the other twin.

"And you are….",a pause, "Leslie." She finished for him.

Heather grumbled something. "What?" the coach asked politely.

"I play because I like to go fast…" The coach smiled, and patted her on the back.

"Good."

They went through a bunch of girls like this, and by the time they were finished, Kelli had come upon the decision that there were four types here.

The drama queens—your truly 8 year olds, who make a big deal out of the slightest hit. Not good for defense.

The devoted ones—the few girls who actually care about the game

The twirl girls—the girls that are just here because they needed some type of ice training in the summer, and there only hope was hockey. Even though they would rather be doing those dumb, "triple-axles", or whatever.

And the ones who just didn't care…..

**0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

Emmaline had stayed up late the night before, writing in her journal, and just plain old stewing on her night's experiences. What was the man's problem anyway? She grunted and looked down at the eggs she had been playing with for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'm gonna go out for a lil." She said matter-of-factly.

"Nope." Her Uncle said, not looking up, and didn't even bother to stop chewing.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

"I want you to meet our neighbors today." He said, as if it were inevitable anyways, so why not get it over with.

She sighed and returned to her food, pushing it around with her fork.

**030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030**

Cadence had had a horrible day. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She lied there in bed, not moving at all. She had been in this position ever since she got home from classes at two o'clock.

She tried to remember where it went wrong. She laughed when she noticed none of it went right.

She got up and walked over to her nightstand and took the cordless phone back to her bed. She dialed a number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Kelli's voice said quietly.

"Hey Kel…" She said into the mouthpiece.

"Cadence? What's the matter?" She asked immediately, noting her tone.

She sighed and explained her not-so-great day.

She started off the day with accidentally running into Lewis, with his _girlfriend_, and knocking him over.

Then there was when she didn't answer a single question correctly in Musical Theory.

And then lunch…. Has there ever been a worse one, than the one she just experienced? She had sat down at a table by herself, not really knowing anybody, when a girl had come and sat by her.

"_Hi, I'm Audrey."_ She had sad sweetly. Cadence had let herself return the smile.

"_Hello…I'm Cadence."_ She had willingly replied.

They had talked for a while, when the girl suddenly asked, "_You see that guy over there?_"

Cadence followed the girl's gaze, and her eyes fell on Lewis. "_Um, yeah, I know 'em." _She had replied, pondering at the girl.

"_Did you know that he was here on _scholarship_?" _She asked laughingly.Cadence took a minute to reply. She chose her words cautiously.

"_Um, yeah…"_ She had then stood up suddenly and made an excuse for having to leave, and when she 'ran' into Lewis again, he caught her milk carton.

"_Thanks…"_ She'd muttered, before walking head down all the way back to her room.

"Wow, you're day was almost as bad as mine." Kel then explained another stressful day at Starbucks, and about her blowing up at a 78 year old man when he couldn't decide what kind of coffee he wanted.

Well, maybe tomorrow will go better…

**04040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock as she sat up. Only 3:26? Wow, time doesn't fly while you're lying in bed, obviously. She went to the door and opened it, not caring that she was in her pajamas.

She opened her mouth slightly s if to say something but, didn't. "'Ello Cadence." He said, inviting himself into her room.

"Uh, hey Lewis." She replied, as he walked over to a painting on her wall she had hung up earlier that day.

"Who draw this?" He asked, looking at it interestedly. She took a deep breath.

"My mother. She signed it Lena Kaligaris though. She wasn't married yet when she painted it. It's oils and pastels." She said, walking towards it, putting on a jacket, having noticed she was wearing her pajama pants and a tank top.

"It's amazing… My father was a painter." He said smiling at the picture thoughtfully.

"That's cool…." She said, stepping closer to the picture. They both looked at it for a moment.

"So, how was your first day at James?" He asked. James was the name of the academy. 'James Academy'.

She grunted. "Not what I was expecting…" She mumbled. He grinned, glancing over at her momentarily, and then returning his gaze to the painting.

"A little harder?" She nodded, "People not as nice as you thought they'd be?" She nodded, "Cafeteria smell like a bloody piece of crap?" She laughed.

"Didn't think of that one." She replied, finally glancing over at him. She noticed that he had shaven since she had last seen him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and bolted towards the door. She resisted slightly, but figured it was no use. He opened the door quickly.

"But I'm not dre-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"Come with me." He said opening the front door to his car, waving her in. She sighed and hopped in, zipping up her sweatshirt. He jumped in next to her, and smiled over at her.

He revved the engine and took off. And Cadence, already paranoid about driving, was secretly freaking out. He was swerving and going at least 65 on a 40 street. He took a sharp turn left, and parked in front of a stranded building.

He stepped out and walked around the car, opening her door for her. She stared at him is disbelief.

"Follow." He said shortly, walking towards the door to the rugged place. He knocked on the door and it opened, music streaming out.

He pulled out the person who was standing in the doorway. It was a tall guy, looked about 17 years old, and he came over and shook her hand.

She stared at him blankly, and her hand felt limp when he finally let go of it. "I'm Devon." He said, smiling. He had a nice smile. His face scrunched up a little, and he looked like a little 8 year old boy.

"Um…Cadence." She said, still not sure what was going on.

**05050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Coffee." He said gruffly. She stared at him in indignation.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

He looked down at her from his high seat. She suddenly noticed the name on the back of his chair. 'Derrick Harrison'. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she noticed what it said above…

He was the _director_.

"Uh, go get me a coffee." He said sassily. She stood there, and stared at him, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm an intern."

He grunted and said with one eyebrows raised, "Yeah, I know, I can read," he said pointing at her black shirt, stating that she was an intern, "and intern's get me coffee. No whip, extra sugar, no cream, hazelnut."

She shook her head and turned around. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like him very much. Not to mention he looked awfully young to be a director.

He was very skinny, yet somewhat lean, and his short brown hair was matted to his head, as if he hadn't touched it since he pick it up off his pillow. He was dressed sloppily in a baggy green t-shirt and a pair of too-big khaki shorts. Not to mention the extra large sunglasses he wore, and the huge grey sweatshirt.

She walked smugly over to the concession table and poured a cup of coffee, adding sugar, not adding whip, and not adding cream, and then putting in the hazelnut flavoring.

She walked back over to him and handed him it, and he looked at her name on her shirt. "Ah," he said suddenly, "the roommate." She raised one eyebrow.

"Um, is this all I do this summer? I'm just your little butler?"

He smirked. "Hm, I like that idea. Good job, McBrian."

"So you mean I am going to spend my whole summer getting your coffee?"

He considered this. "And the occasional donut." he replied seriously.

She grunted. "I thought I was going to learn something this summer, that's what interning is, right?" He laughed sardonically.

His face took a sudden seriousness, "You thought that jut because daddy designed a stupid little game, that you would get expert advice and counseling? Do think that that is how I got to where I am by the age of 20?"

She grunted and turned around, walking away. She heard jump off his chair. "I don't want you to sass me, McBrian. Im your boss, you listen to me, or you go back hjome to daddy and the dragons, got it?" He said, turning her around by her shoulder. She peeled his hand off her shoulder.

"Got it." She muttered, heading towards the café for a snack.

**B/N: Jeez, sorry it took so long. My PC has been all crappy lately, and I got frustrated and stayed away from it for a while…I was afraid I might throw it out of the window if I fought with the beast any longer…LOL, sorry, rambling…R and R!**


	5. A Stupid Business

She awoke suddenly to the sound of the door opening. She grunted and picked her head up to see. It was just Derrick. He looked ready to pass out, but she was still feeling bitter towards him, so she just turned over and tried to sleep.

"Hey McBrian, you awake?" He mumbled. She sighed heavily.

"Yes…." She managed to mutter.

She sat upright quickly when she felt him sink down into her bed. She stared at him thoughtfully.

"Can I help you?"

He looked over at her, his eyes baggy and his lips in a horrible downward slant. "Yeah…"

She raised her eyes, waiting. "Just, whenever you report tomorrow, tell them that…that I took ill. Tell 'em they got the day off." He said tiredly, slipping off his shoes.

She sighed and laid down silently pondering at the odd guy. "Alright."

She felt him get up and heard him as he undressed and got in bed. "Thanks McBrian." He mumbled.

She grunted and closed her eyes.

_101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101_

"Well, maybe if you had the courtesy to apologize you would still have a job, Kelli!" Her mother cried in frustration. Kelli's head was hung low, and when she looked up she was surprised to see her mom close to tears. Truthfully, the only time she had seen her mother cry was when she talked about Grandma Marly.

"I can't handle this right now! I…. I just can't handle you!" She yelled hoarsely. She fell silent and swept towards her daughter.

She stood up quickly. "No mom, it's cool, I got it." She said coldly, walking to her room, muscles tensed up.

She had lost her job. She had finally lost her temper at a cocky sixteen year old who kept on using corny pick up lines. She had yelled at him, and threw a frapaccino in his face, after he 'accidentally' knocked something onto the floor behind the counter. She refused to apologize, and her boss fired her on the spot.

But as soon as it became the impossible, she knew she had to get that job back. She was intense and ready for it. She would do whatever it took. Not that it would be a great accomplishment, but she wanted it. She wanted to prove to everybody that she could handle it.

_02020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020_

She crossed her arms and slumped low in the armchair when the doorbell rang. Great, the neighbors were here. She heard her aunt scramble for it, and laugh fakely, and usher them towards the room.

"Honey, these are the Armstrongs." She said sweetly. Emmy looked up as cheerfully as she could.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Emmaline…" She said pleasantly. She scanned the family quickly. There was a father, looked like he was in his late forties, with dark thinning hair, and too-large glasses. And there was a very small girl, a blond who was extremely cute. And then she noticed the boy. She gaped silently at him. He was amazing. He had shaggy blond hair down to his ears, which seemed at least a little neatly kept, and he was tall and skinny, and had sparkling blue eyes.

Obviously she had missed something as the family looked at her expectantly. "Honey, tell them where you're from…." Her aunt said gritting her teeth, even though she kept her lips in a harsh smile.

"Oh," she declared, "Sorry, I'm from…", Blah, blah, blah…small talk, small talk, small talk… Even Emmaline wasn't very sure what she was talking about. Of course he (his name was Gary) hadn't paid any attention to her. He was focused on tickling and pleasing his five year old sister, Olivia.

"Well, dinnertime!" Her aunt said happily, leading them to the kitchen in a flurry.

_03030303030303030030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030_

"Nice to meet ya, Miss Cadence." He said gruffly.

She looked around tiredly, "Where….Where the heck am I?" She finally asked.

Lewis laughed heartily. "One of the campus hangouts. It usually takes a _grueling_ process to be accepted to it, but I decided to let there be an exception. Follow us." He said animatedly, leading the way into the building.

She gasped when she walked in. It was a quaint little restaurant/café sort of thing. If you've ever seen Chubby's on Boy Meets World, then you probably know what this place looks like. A comfortable little restaurant, a bunch of people having light conversations in the booths, and a radio station playing in the background.

"Welcome to the Niche." Devon said, grinning at her face. She smiled, and followed Lewis to a booth. He sat down at one, but Cadence couldn't help but notice that there was a girl in the seat next to where he sat down. Of course… It was his girlfriend, Jennifer was her name. She was a violinist.

He slipped his arm over her shoulders and grinned at Cadence, "This is Jennifer, my girlfriend. And Jen, this is the girl I drive around that I told you about. Her name is Cadence." She smiled shortly at Cadence, and then returned her gaze to Lewis, and Cadence sat down uneasily across the table and gazed at the menu in front of her tensely, as Jennifer whispered something to Lewis.

_0404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404_

After going to the set and telling them that there was no shooting for the day, she wandered around the area, just checking it out. After getting bored of those couple of blocks she hailed a taxi and asked him to take her all the way to the beach.

The ride there was a long one, but the scenery kept her occupied. The tall palm trees, the enormous blue sky, and the expansive road, with the occasional driver riding on by. She took quite a few pictures, and before she knew it the driver was opening the door for her by the pier.

She stepped out of the car and looked around happily. She found her way to the nearest surf shop and bought herself a bathing suit with the money her aunt and uncle had given her before leaving. She went to the beach and laid out her towel and laid down on it, and stayed that way for a good half hour before turning over. But it had only been five minutes on the other side when she heard someone sit down by her.

"Hello silly." She sat up. It was a little girl. Looked like she was probably only five years old. She looked around for the girl's mother.

"Your tummy gets really red if you stay on your back that long." She said simply. Maybe this girl was a little older. Maybe eight, or nine? "My name's Shelly, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Channing. But you can call me Chan." Before she could say anything else the girl jumped up and ran over to a woman who looked like she had to be her mother.

"Get in the car!" The lady whispered harshly, and spanked her. The girl scowled and limped towards the car, her bottom lip hanging out sadly.

"I'm so sorry, she doesn't know her manners. I try to keep her under control." She said quickly, turning around. Channing stared at the disappearing woman in disbelief.

_0505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505_

The minute she opened the front door she just knew something was wrong. She had left the house immediately after her fight with her mom.

"She's your daughter!"

"What the hell do you mean by that, Eric? You most definitely helped!"

She heard something fall. "I don't know, Bee, I just don't think I can handle this."

She crept through the hallway, trying to peer in at them. "Is that you, honey?" Bridget called out. She bit her lip.

"Yes, mom." She called out hoarsely, backing up towards her bedroom. She plugged her ears, as if trying to push out the sound of her heart throbbing. She tripped absentmindedly over something and turned around, taking a mad dash to her room.

"Honey, wait, you know I can run faster!" Her mother cried out from downstairs. She quickly closed and locked her door. She changed furiously, and slammed onto her bed, forcing her eyes shut, not daring to let one single drop of water come from her, that would be too easy.

_060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060_

After a nice little splash in the water she went back to her place in the sand, hopping slightly because of how hot the sand was. She put up her umbrella, feeling tired of the hot sun, and laid down under it, pulling out a novel she had started reading. Just when she had gotten past the third word someone sat down beside her. She tried to put on a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Why the long face, McBrian?" Said the young voice next to her. She moaned and looked over at him.

"Hello, Mr. Harrison." He laughed straight from his belly.

"Mr. Harrison…. You crack me up, kiddo." She glared at him and looked back down at her book.

"Look, I'm trying to catch up on some reading, could you leave me alone, for like, five minutes?" She said, glancing at him coldly. He laughed.

"Hey McBrian, if you ever want to do more than bring me my coffee, you gotta learn how to suck up a little. Play your part convincingly." It was her turn to laugh.

"I don't suck up for anybody, sorry." He didn't laugh this time, just stared at her harshly.

"Look, I've been in this stupid business long enough to know that sometimes you have to answer to people. You gotta do you don't wanna do if you wanna get what you want. I'm sorry, but that's how is in the real world. You can keep on saying you don't do anything under anyone, but that'll get you by yourself in the garage apartment and your mom's house, flipping burgers at the local Burger King."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What? You thought I sat at home and wrote stories to get where I am? No, I was an intern at this place four years ago, and they treated me just like I treat you, sorry, but I need small things like coffee from you, so I can focus my genius on me job instead of my coffee."

She nodded and smirked. "Alright, so, decaf, or what?" He chuckled.

"I like you McBrian, you just have a little too much sass for me, young grasshopper."

She raised her eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean? She sighed and lid back at the same time he did and watched the seagulls fly around aimlessly.

"Hey, so what was wrong with you last nite?" She immediately regretted asking, his face turning sorrowful almost instantaneously.

"That," he said coldly, standing up, "is none of your business, McBrian." He walked away briskly, slipping on his flip-flops on the way.

_Well there goes a good chance of sucking up…_ She thought bitterly.

_07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070_

Emmy711: You mean this guy, the guy you sleep in the same ROOM as, is even REMOTELY cute, and FIVE years older!

Chansplansi guess….

Keller2killer:god chan, you suck

Caysdayswell, just don't sleep with him unless you consult us first…

Chansplans:omg, I cant believe you just SAID that, cay! Jeez, sick….lol :sniggers:

Keller2killerhaha, I heart u cay, you crack me up. and what bout u Em! whats this I hear about a cute guy?

Emmy711: lets just say hes just a lil TOO interested in another girl…AKA his lil sis!


End file.
